The need to prevent dislodgment of a linch pin from a bore in a bolt has hitherto usually been dealt with by providing the linch pin with somewhat flexible wing portions or other flexible portions which tightly engage outside areas of the bolt to prevent such dislodgment. Where, as is often the case, the linch pin is a part of a combination of very sturdy elements, the pin's somewhat flexible portions are sufficiently resistant to flexing that the pin must be hammered or otherwise very forcefully set into its operative position in the bolt. Under such conditions, the linch pin also requires hammering or other forceful measures to remove it from the bolt when desired.
Also, some prior linch pins are provided with a straight, double shank portion with extremity barbs to lock the pin in place. With this arrangement, there is considerable difficulty in releasing the barbs to enable the pin to be removed from the bolt.
In the mentioned prior devices, the hammering or other forceful means employed to remove the linch pin from the bolt often so damages the linch pin that it cannot be reused.
It should be added that both mentioned types of prior linch pins are usually quite costly to manufacture.